villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luxord
Luxord, the Gambler of Fate (in Japanese: 運命を賭す者, Unmei o Tosumono?), is the tenth member of Organization XIII and a supporting antagonist in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts III. A skilled gambler, he possesses the ability to manipulate time, which he uses to force his opponents to play timed games, with unfortunate consequences if they cannot learn the rules and lose. He commands the Gambler Nobodies, who force their opponents to participate in games similar to the one Luxord uses in fights. He harasses Sora and his friends in Port Royal, playing a game with them involving the cursed Aztec treasure there. He later battles Sora alone in the World That Never Was, and is the third-to-last member of Organization XIII to fall. He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes in the English version, and by Joji Nakata in the Japanese version. Story Early life Luxord's original self was a Keyblade wielder from the Age of Fairy Tales. At some point, he succumbed to darkness, but his will was so strong his body became a Nobody and was recruited into the Organization. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Luxord plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He is present when Xion joined the Organization, and would often team up with Roxas in missions in Wonderland. This association with this world is more than likely thanks to the Queen of Hearts's card army. Luxord joins Roxas on other missions and stays in the Grey Area as well. Luxord took all of his missions as a game, and would tend to comment on them as such to Roxas. He was shocked when Xemnas called the meeting to announce the truth about Xion being a Replica, and simply said, "If only the whispers from the top of the ladder carried to the bottom rung," before vanishing from Where Nothing Gathers. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hollow Bastion Luxord appears with all of the other Organization members in the confrontation with Sora and stands behind and to the left of Saïx. He makes no contact with Sora. In fact, he isn't even seen again until Port Royal the second time through. Port Royal Upon making second rounds to the worlds in search of the Organization's stronghold, Sora once again allies with Jack Sparrow in Port Royal, where he learns that Will Turner has gone missing while investigating the theft of cursed pirate gold by a man in a black hood. They seek out Will on the Black Pearl and find him on the Interceptor. Luxord appears on the Black Pearl after they have recovered Will, with the cursed gold beside him, greeting Jack Sparrow. He reveals that he is at Port Royal to assess the value of the cursed gold to the Organization and calls up Grim Reaper, a Heartless. After the Heartless is thrown overboard, Luxord invokes the right of parley before Jack can get off a shot with his pistol. He agrees to hand over the chest, but takes four medallions from it when he does so, sending them off to his Gambler Nobodies, who escape with them. This has the effect of returning the curse on Jack and tying his curse to Grim Reaper, who becomes cursed, as well. The Grim Reaper then knocks Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack onto the Interceptor, and has the cannons of the Black Pearl destroy the ship. Sora and the others survive, and track down the medallions, and defeated the Grim Reaper back at Port Royal, lifting the curse on Jack. Even with Luxord's experiments having failed, he manages to bring the heart that the Grim Reaper was holding to Kingdom Hearts, and promptly flees. Where Nothing Gathers During several additional scenes in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Luxord is featured with a prominent speaking role. Immediately after taunting Sora, the Organization returns to their meeting chamber. In response to talk about making plans, Luxord says that he'll "Pass out some cards.", meaning he intends to dabble around here and there, stirring things up to see what he can do. This inadvertently instigates a small argument between Xigbar and Demyx, and after Xaldin breaks it up, Luxord disappointedly remarks "There goes my entertainment." He is again seen just before Sora enters The World That Never Was, discussing Axel with the remaining members. He notes that Axel may have gained something by putting his existence on the line to help Sora. When Xigbar reacts that, as Nobodies, they have no existence to put on the line, Luxord replies: "Then, perhaps he bet his NON-existence. Either way, he came out a winner.". He then adds with a smile: "Oh, Axel. A grifter till the end.". The World that Never Was Luxord appears once more in the Organization's fortress in The World that Never Was. When Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy enter the area where Luxord waits, Sora walks ahead of the rest. Materializing between Sora and his friends, Luxord uses his cards to remove Sora's allies from the area, and challenges Sora to a game involving time. Luxord fights against Sora, using a variety of tricks and games of luck with his playing cards, but in the end, Sora is able to wear Luxord's time down and defeat him. As Sora readies a finishing blow, Luxord raises his cards to shield himself, but Sora slices through the cards and finishes Luxord off. Before fading into darkness, Luxord exclaims, "How could you... Roxas?". ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Luxord returns in Kingdom Hearts III as a member of the real Organization XIII and noticeably sports golden eyes like the other members. After being briefed by Vexen, Luxord goes about finding the black box in The Caribbean upon learning of a being that can exist without having a heart inside. He challenges the heroes to a race and somehow manages to trick Captain Jack Sparrow (unaware that the real one is elsewhere) into revealing the box as the Dead Man's Chest that contains the heart of Davy Jones. Luxord then goes to find the box on the Flying Dutchman and uses an entire fleet of Heartless to keep the heroes at bay. He then later arrives in the Maelstrom battle and summons the Kraken for the heroes to handle as he pursues the Flying Dutchman. He then confronts Captain Jack Sparrow in an attempt to take the box and use the right of parley. But Jack outsmarts him by interrupting him and uses his bad breath to send Luxord into the ocean just as Vexen confirms that this isn't the box they are after. At the Keyblade Graveyard, Luxord participates in the clash between darkness and light and joins Marluxia and Larxene in fighting King Mickey. He manages to trap Mickey in a card and has Sora find his real self in a game of sorts before eventually being defeated by him. Upon defeat, Luxord hands Sora a "wild card" that could turn the tables. Sora asks if he would play again when they are both normal human beings to which Luxord accepts before fading away but not before leaving King Mickey's card for the king to be freed from. Powers, skills & weapons Luxord uses his attribute, time, and weapon cards, in unorthodoxly formidable ways that make him not one of the most powerful members of the Organization but the trickiest to defeat. In Kingdom Hearts II, he uses his power of time manipulation to force Sora to play timed games where both of them have time bars but Luxord doesn't have a health bar of his own, giving him an advantage as Sora has to watch both his time bar and HP while Luxord has no such needs. He is able to restore his time bar by winning a game with Sora when at the last of it while greatly reducing Sora's time. He uses his very flexible card weapons, called Fair Game, that vary in size, as his main means of attack, able to turn himself into a giant card and hide among similar cards as well as seamlessly shift between them for quick evasion, turn his enemies into cards or trap them inside one, throw flurries of razor-sharp cards at an enemy or surround himself with them and then spin around, create defensive barriers, and at times by will can warp reality. The Reaction Command "Flip" causes the cards to vanish, but some of them have a booby trap (represented by a symbol on the one side of the card) that "Flip" triggers. He can also use them as sleight of hand cover, or to disorient his enemies. In Kingdom Hearts III, Luxord displays a fair amount of skill in captaining a ship and the power to summon Heartless ships at will, using these abilities to challenge the Leviathan. When fighting at the Keyblade Graveyard, upon being empowered by Xemnas, Luxord traps Mickey inside a card and surrounds Sora in the center of many cards and could teleport Marluxia and Larxene if attacked. Trivia *All but four of Luxord's decks are named after the Major Arcana of tarot, and he is missing only "Wheel of Fortune" and "Judgment". They are replaced with "The Joker" and "Fair Game", terms from normal playing cards with the same basic symbolism. *According to the Kingdom Hearts Character Report Volume 2, Luxord is Tetsuya Nomura's favorite member of Organization XIII. *Ironically, despite wielding cards, Luxord was not named the Lord of Castle Oblivion. Despite this, he shares his battle theme with Castle Oblivion's Organization members. *Luxord is one of only three bosses in Kingdom Hearts II to use the theme "The 13th Struggle", the others being Axel in Twilight Town and Riku in the Land of Dragons. The theme also plays while fighting alongside Axel in Betwixt and Between. "The 13th Struggle" only plays against Organization bosses that Sora/Roxas battles alone, excluding the Roxas and Xemnas boss battles. *In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Luxord remarks, "If only the whispers at the top of the ladder carried to the bottom rung", upon finding out Xion's true nature. Along with Demyx and Xaldin, he was also one of the last Organization members to discover this secret. This may imply that he is one of their lower-ranked members, to not be made aware of such vital information. As further evidence, when spoken to in the Grey Room after this scene, he remarks "It's tough being at the bottom of the food chain.". *Luxord's English voice actor Robin Atkin Downes also voices Atoq Navarro in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Navigation Category:Gamblers Category:Thief Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fragmental Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Minion Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Evil Creation Category:Energy Beings Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Noncorporeal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Revived Category:Cheater Category:Redeemed Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Homicidal Category:Pirates Category:Dark Knights Category:Mastermind Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Hercules (Disney) Villains